


After the Ceremony

by OhThatsViolet



Series: Obliterated King's Canyon [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explosions, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Rivalry, Set after the season 8 launch trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: When Octavio hears the news of the explosion in King's Canyon, he rushes to the arena in search of his missing fiancé.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Obliterated King's Canyon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130855
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	After the Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of the Season 8 launch trailer.

Octavio stretched his arms over his head, his joints emitting a satisfying crack as he settled back into his desk chair. He'd spent the majority of the morning working on his latest video while everyone else had gone to the welcome ceremony for the newest Legend. Octavio had decided not to attend. He'd done some research online about the new guy and on paper, he was definitely the sort of person he would typically like. But there was something about him that didn't sit right with the runner. Maybe it was the fact that he had quite the big fan base back in the Fringe worlds for being a champion of some sport Octavio couldn't quite remember the name of. Though, during his searching online he'd seen rumors and whispers that their opinion on him had changed. Still, maybe he was a little jealous; not that he'd ever admit that to himself. He spun himself in a slow circle in his chair, wondering what he should do now. Curiosity was getting the better of him. If some new-blood was going to try and steal his thunder, he should at least know what he's going up against, right? He pulled himself back towards his desk with the intention of pulling up the ceremony's livestream, only to be met with a static feed. Odd. Maybe he'd missed it. Logging onto the Outlands TV news site definitely made him feel like he was missing something as various headlines and live updates flashed across his screen. 

_King's Canyon Destroyed in Devastating Attack._

_Lighting the Fuse? - Newest Apex Games Competitor Shakes King's Canyon on Arrival._

_Apex Legend Gibraltar Gives Insight into King's Canyon Explosion._

* * *

Octavio doesn’t think he’s ever run that fast without stim before. Debris and dust flew from beneath his feet as he tore down one of the ruined paths of King’s Canyon. He could hear sounds of distress in the distance so he knew he was headed in the right direction.   
“Che! Che!” he called out as he got closer, immediately grabbing the attention of the medic.   
“O! What are you doing here?!”   
The runner skidded to a halt in front of her.   
“What the hell happened here?!”  
“I’m not too sure,” Ajay responded. “Looks like someone isn’t too happy about our new arrival and decided the best way to get their message across was to blow up the canyon.”   
Octavio nodded, only half absorbing her words as his head whipped around, peering through the crowd.   
“Che...where is Elliott?”  
“I...I don’t know. He was with us before everything went to shit. He must’ve...taken a different route out.”  
“What if he’s still in there?!”   
“I’m sure he’s fine, O. You don’t give him enough credit.”  
“You don’t know that!” Octavio huffed, reaching for her arm. “Come on. We need to go and look for him.”  
Ajay quickly adjusted herself to take hold of his arm instead, pulling him backwards.   
“It’s too dangerous. You haven't been out there! I have. Besides, security’s got the place on lock. They’re only letting folks out, not in.”   
“You think I care about security?” Octavio scoffed. “We’ll get past them.”   
“Silva...somethin’ real serious is going on here. It’s not the time for fooling around.”  
“You don’t think I know that?!” he replied, exasperated. “The real serious thing is my fiancé is probably stuck out there, and no-one gives a damn!”   
“The med-team is on their way,” Ajay said, attempting to soothe the situation. “If he is out there, they’ll find him and he'll be in better hands than ours. Running out there and getting yourself hurt isn’t gonna help anyone.”  
“I don’t care!” Octavio spat, pulling his arm away. “You would have done this with me once.” 

He jogged his way towards the security barricade, ignoring Ajay’s calls. His initial plan was to just walk straight through, until a heavy hand came to fall on his shoulder and he turned to see a member of syndicate security glowering at him.   
“This area is sealed off. Civilians are not allowed to enter.”  
“Good thing I’m not a civilian then,” Octavio replied, flashing them a defiant grin. “I’m a Legend.”  
“Still, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
“You know there’s people still stuck out there, right?” Octavio persisted as he gestured to the devastation around them. “Why are you just standing around doing nothing?!”   
“An evacuation team is on the way. Anyone left behind or injured will be escorted out once they arrive,” the security guard continued, tugging harshly on his arm. “Again, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Stand-by and let the professionals do their jobs.”  
Octavio struggled against their grasp, moving quickly as he brought his heel down hard onto the security’s boot, causing them to yelp and relax their grip.   
“Evacuate this!” he yelled, using their moment of vulnerability to his advantage, having broken free of their hold and leaped over the barrier before they had a chance to compose themselves. 

If Octavio was honest, the damage caused was a lot worse than he was expecting which only made his anxiety about his missing partner worse.   
“Elliott!” he called out, as he made his way across the uneven terrain. “Elliott?! Are you out here?!”   
He caught sight of the large ship that had crashed into the canon; its size alone making him take a stunned step backwards.   
“Holy shit.”  
He kept moving, deciding to follow the path of ruin; if Elliott really was stuck out here his best bet was to look in the most destroyed areas. To his relief, it wasn’t long until he heard the sound of voices in the distance, despite it sounding more like arguing than a friendly conversation. He spotted Anita first; a face he was glad to see in a time like this.   
“Hey, chica! What are you doing out here?”   
The soldier turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.   
“I could ask you the same thing. Figures you’d show up the minute everything descends into chaos,” she said. “Didn’t feel right to head back before we knew everyone was out.”  
“You should tell that to Che.”   
“Have you seen Loba by any chance?”  
“Nope,” Octavio replied, with a shake of his head. “I...is Elliott with you?”   
“He’s over there,” Ramya piped up, making him take notice of her presence for the first time. “And tell him the truth, Anita. We weren’t heading back before we jumped this clown, right here.” 

Octavio’s eyes moved in the direction she was gesturing, a wave of relief washing over him when he saw his partner perched on a large piece of rubble with Pathfinder by his side and the face that had been splattered all over the news since this afternoon crouching in front of him.   
“We weren’t going to hurt anyone,” Anita corrected. “We just wanted to see what his deal is.”  
“Mmm. Sheila loves meeting new people.”   
Octavio ignored them both in favour of jogging towards Elliott, who looked both delighted and confused to see him.   
“Tav? What are you doing out here? You’re meant to be at home.”  
“I couldn’t just stay at home and do nothing when I heard what happened,” Octavio replied, coming to kneel before his love. “Are you okay?”   
“Y-yeah. I think so.”  
“What even happened here?!”   
“Ask Mullet Man over there,” Ramya told him. “Damn Fringers bring trouble everywhere they go.”  
Octavio shot a sidewards glance at the man lingering nearby, who seemed to straighten himself up upon realising the attention was now on him.   
“Walter Fitzoy,” he introduced himself and offered a hand out to the runner who promptly swatted it away. “Folks around here call me Fuse. My friends call me Wally...but I’m getting the impression I won’t have to worry about that here, eh? The ol’ welcome committee isn’t the best I’ve seen.”  
“Crack all the jokes you like,” Anita said, folding her arms. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you.”  
“And I’d still be stuck under a pile of rocks if it wasn’t for him,” Elliott replied, regaining Octavio’s attention.   
“I helped!” Pathfinder chipped in, receiving a nod from Fuse.   
“Not every day a guy like me gets to play the hero,” he said, causing Ramya to roll her eyes.   
“I wonder why that is, mate,” she said, sarcastically. "A strange one."  
“Let’s just...get out of here before anything else goes wrong. I want to go home,” Elliott groaned, getting to his feet with Octavio’s assistance. He patted Fuse on the shoulder as he passed by. “I owe you a drink, buddy.” 

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want me to ask Ajay to come over?” Octavio asked, while he helped his partner get comfortable on the couch.   
“I told you I’m fine, babe. Just a little beaten up.”  
“But-”  
“She’s probably got her hands full, right now,” Elliott said. “If I wake up in the morning and think anything’s majorly wrong then I’ll give her a call, alright?”  
“Fine,” Octavio sighed, scooting closer to the trickster. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“I th-think I’m just...a bit shaken.”   
“I should have been there,” Octavio said, taking the trickster’s hand in his own.   
He noticed how his fingers had begun to tremble, the events of the day only beginning to sink in.   
“You were busy,” Elliott replied, giving his hand a light squeeze. “And besides...if you were there then...you could-could’ve gotten hurt.”  
“Nah. I totally kicked a guard’s ass to get past security today.”   
“You did what?!”  
“I did it for you! They didn’t want to let me in!” the runner explained, shrugging casually. “I kicked their ass and then jumped over the railing.”   
“Oh, Tav…” Elliott said, clutching his side as he began to chuckle at the thought. “Ah...ow. Don’t...make me laugh. It hurts.”  
“I should’ve been there to save you. I’m sorry.”  
“I shouldn't have needed saving. It was my own fault,” the trickster sighed heavily, running a thoughtful hand over his beard. “I just...this is the second time something like this has happened and...I knew what was happening and I just...froze. And then...everyone started running and...I didn’t know where I was and it’s just...all a blur.”   
“It’s okay. You’re safe now,” Octavio hushed. “And to make up for it, I’m gonna take the best care of you until you feel better! Let’s start by getting you out of your gear and then what do you want...a bath? Food?”  
Elliott let out a quiet hiss through his teeth as he pushed himself away from the couch. He slumped forward, burying his face in the crook of his lover’s neck.   
“I just want...this.”  
“Okay, amor,” Octavio replied in a gentle tone that only Elliott ever seemed to hear, as he wrapped his arms around him and placed a kiss behind his ear. “This I can do.”


End file.
